Our experience and expertise in the development of educational software will be combined with that of educators, physicians, and other health specialists to develop microcomputer educational software under the title MY GOOD HEALTH. MY GOOD HEALTH is planned as a series of games intended to stimulate school children in the pursuit of a better understanding of human health, and of what action they can take to reduce the risks of controllable health hazards. It is expected that this series will help fill th void in the educational software now available to school systems throughout the country. All school systems incorporate health issues into the classroom, often as part of a science of health and hygiene course. Yet, unlike other subjects, health-related educational software is not available to assist the teacher, supplement classroom discussions, and stimulate students to pursue the subject matter further. MY GOOD HEALTH will be based on current health curricula directed at students in the seventh-to-ninth grade levels. Introductory and advanced material, coupled with optional levels of difficulty, will provide a progressively challenging packet of games to enhance the students' learning experience in an effective, enjoyable manner. Video screen and/or hardcopy records of each play will be available to the teacher to assess the students' progress, identify areas of weakness, and improve the effectiveness of MY GOOD HEALTH as a supplemental learning tool within the classroom setting.